


Oisuga Flowershop AU

by ikarusvee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikarusvee/pseuds/ikarusvee
Summary: Hi Greeny! I hope you enjoy this piece I made for you, I tried my best to incorporate the tropes/prompts you like (peep the tulips, teehee). Happy Valentines Day! I hope you have a good one~ <3
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	Oisuga Flowershop AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenyLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenyLove/gifts).



> Hi Greeny! I hope you enjoy this piece I made for you, I tried my best to incorporate the tropes/prompts you like (peep the tulips, teehee). Happy Valentines Day! I hope you have a good one~ <3


End file.
